


Out of Luck

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Girl next door, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: In the midst of an apocalypse, humanity is questioned as the government begins to make difficult choices in attempts to save society. But how much humanity can one sacrifice before people start to take matters into their own hands?





	Out of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September for a writing club prompt and I just kind of want to round out the Day6 content I have on my profile. Plus I like this story, so I hope you do too.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

I stared down the street that was once filled with children screaming and playing, the silence was now deafening to my ears. People were either hiding in their houses, in the city getting their fate determined, or already dead. I looked over at my house and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Grandpa was already dead, the government had decided he was too old and therefore not worth the resources that were already so limited. Mom and Dad were called into the city today for their evaluation. Dad had a bad knee and we already knew what would end up happening to him. I swept away the tears that had started streaming down my face and ran for my front porch. We already said our goodbyes, unsure if we would ever get to see each other again. I cried like a little kid then and I know it made them feel guilty for having to leave me. This wasn't their fault, they were just as scared as I was. Now I just needed to be strong for all of us, as strong as I can be at least.

"Mom?" I croaked, poking my head in to see if she was home yet. I knew she would be okay, she was a strong woman. She would likely be useful to the government in some way.

My voice echoed through the house, reminding me that they wouldn't be home for another hour at least. If they were to come home that is. I sighed and sat on the steps of my porch, watching the street and waiting. Waiting for just about anything.

A car drove slowly down the street and pulled into the neighboring house. A young man stepped out from the back seat and made eye contact with me.

"Luna."

"Younghyun."

He slowly approached my house but still kept a large distance between us, staying on the edge of his property. He was making sure his house was easy to flee to, in case our conversation turned violent. "How are you today?" He was polite, charming in fact. In any other situation, I'd probably have a crush on the guy. But now I can't see that side of him without thinking about who he's connected to, not after everything that happened to Grandpa.

"Just waiting to see if your father decided to kill my parents too. You know, since Grandpa just wasn't enough heartache for me." I said, making my voice sound enthusiastic while my eyes revealed how dead inside I felt.

Younghyun sighed, "Luna, you know I can't control what my father chooses. And it's not his fault that the world went to hell! He just has to do what is best for everyone."

I stood up and glared at him, "You don't get to talk, Younghyun. You still have your family, no one has been ripped away from you." I looked away from him and let out a breathy laugh, "You just don't understand how painful it is. You can't see how horrible this world has become in the past month," I cried. "I don't care if it's not his fault. But he doesn't care about the lives he's ruining and that's not something I can forgive." I quickly turned into my house and slammed the door shut behind me, a loud end to a conversation I never wanted.

I collapsed to the ground a few feet away from the door, my body shaking with tears.

I missed Grandpa. He would know exactly what to say to make everything okay again. He would be able to make me feel better. He always managed to do at least that much for me.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up the sun was beginning to rise and there was a letter at my feet. I scrambled to grab the letter and ripped it open, quickly scanning over the message.

Tears streaming down my face, I ran over to Younghyun's house and banged on the front door. A sleepy Younghyun appeared in front of me, a confused look on his face, "Luna? Why are you here?"

"Where is your father?" I screamed, the tears now blurring my vision.

"Luna, what happened?" He asked sounding much more awake now and increasingly concerned.

"I asked you where your father was, Younghyun," I said, my voice low and shaky. My hand was gripped around the letter and my eyes were searching the house behind him.

"Younghyun, who was at the door?" A man said as he came down the steps and I felt myself lose all control of my emotions.

"You killed my grandpa first and that just wasn't enough, was it? You just had to take everyone away from me, didn't you? Didn't you?" I screamed as I ran at him shaking the letter in my hand, "I have no one now! You have left me completely alone! Does that mean I'm next? Should I just kill myself now? Clearly, I have no importance in this world!"

"Get this psycho away from me!" His father screamed as I tried clawing at his arm. Younghyun wrapped his arms around my waist before I could even lay a hand on him and dragged me away. I kicked and screamed for him to let me go but he continued dragging me away. There was no one around to show any concern, there was no one to care about me now.

Anyone who would have was now either dead or scared of joining the dead.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Fine." Younghyun dropped me on the floor of my home, "Give me the letter."

I threw the letter at his chest and watched it fall to the ground. "Why? Do you want to know the reason why both of my parents were killed?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Dad had a bad knee, we knew this already. And Mom... Mom was 2 months pregnant." I laughed but it sounded more like I was crying, "I was going to have a baby sibling! I didn't even know about it yet, they didn't say anything to me."

Younghyun was silent but his eyes spoke for him. He grabbed the letter and read over the words, a more sophisticated version of what I had just told him. "Luna..."

I punched his chest, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Your dad took away everyone who cared about me." I hit him again, "I have nothing now. I'm only 17, what am I supposed to do?" I let out a small cry and hit him one last time, my strength completely depleting now. I let my hand fall as I looked into his eyes and saw the perfect image of his father begin to shatter. I let out a quiet sigh, "This is what your dad is doing, Younghyun. This is why people look at the government like it's filled with monsters now."

"No, he's just-"

"Doing what's best? For who?" I laughed, "This is only hurting people and making the government seem heartless." I wiped away my tears and set my eyes on the door.

I tried pushing past him but he grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?"

I ripped my arm out of his clutch, "Your father is fine, I won't try attacking him again. I promise." I stepped out the door and began my walk down the street in the opposite direction of Younghyun's house.

I thought I was alone but he quickly was at my side again, "Then where are you going?"

I smiled grimly, "If you have to know, I'm off to find a tall building with easy roof access. At least that way I can leave my mark on the world, quite literally actually."

Younghyun grabbed my arm again, "You can't do that."

I tried yanking my arm out of his hold again but he had a death grip on me. "And why can't I? No one cares about me so what's the point of sticking around?" I looked down at his hand, "You hate me, we've always hated each other. Why are you pretending to care?"

"Does it look like I'm pretending?" He screamed. "You are so frustrating! Why do you think I always check up on you? Do you think I like being attached to the person who took away your family?"

I slowly shook my head, "Younghyun, what are you saying?"

"Luna, I've never hated you. I just..." He let out a long sigh, "I figured that if you thought I hated you, it would be easier for you to deal with losing people. You could just hate my entire family and dealing with grief can be easier if you have terrible people to blame." He loosened his hold on my arm but I didn't try to run away, at least not yet. "I think it was working, at least to some extent," He muttered.

"I'm confused. Just say what you mean already."

"Luna, everyone around us is terrified of dying. But I'm not, I have no reason to be scared." He shook his head, "But the idea of you leaving me is absolutely terrifying and I won't let that happen, I don't care what I have to do." He pulled me closer to him and gently stroked my cheek, "Luna, what I'm saying is that I like you."

"You what?" I was completely frozen.

I just found out my parents died.

And now I'm getting a confession?

"You're lying to me, you have to be." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started walking again, "This makes absolutely no sense." I laughed at how absurd this all sounded and turned my back on him. I started sprinting down the road, needing space to clear my mind again. I couldn't let this guy distract me, I had a goal when I left the house and I am not going to let him interfere with that. I don't even think he could manage to do that, but I had to be safe.

I heard my own feet slapping harshly against the pavement, my heart pounding so hard that I couldn't hear anything else but it. There was muffled yelling from behind me but I couldn't understand what was being said. Or maybe I just didn't want to understand what was being said.

I felt someone latch onto my arm and was quickly spun around into a tight embrace, "I'm not letting you go." The tears that had started to build up finally decided to cascade down my face. My legs felt weak and I couldn't hold myself up anymore, body going limp in Younghyun's arms, hands clutching onto his shirt for support.

"I don't know what to do now, Younghyun," I mumbled as we sat down on the pavement.

He gently placed a hand on my cheek, "I don't know but I'm going to be here with you the entire time. I won't leave you, Luna."

"You don't know that." I sniffled, his touch strangely soothing.

His eyes locked with mine and I felt butterflies take flight in my stomach. His gaze was so magnetic, I felt myself being pulled closer to him. "I don't care what I have to do but I will never leave you, Luna."

And for some reason, I believed him.

His other hand gently fell at the nape of my neck, his thumb barely grazing the edge of my jaw. He slowly leaned in as my eyes closed. My heart skipped a beat as his lips pressed against mine. It was slow and delicate, short but meaningful. He pulled away just as slowly and rested his forehead against mine. I let out a soft sigh, savoring the moment and letting my eyes remain closed. I felt his warm breath hit my face when he spoke, "I know this is a lot to take in. But the world is falling apart and I don't want to waste time not being with you."

Eyes fluttering open, our gazes locked as I spoke a soft, "Okay."

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

"You're going to be fine, okay?" I nodded as Younghyun gave my hand one final squeeze before pushing me forward into the building. I let out a puff of air and began walking into the building that would determine my life.

So this is the last building my parents entered almost a month ago, the building that decided their fate. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and scanned the room. Most of the people here seemed to be young and healthy, at least on the outside.

"It's just to make sure we're okay, right? They won't kill us too, right?" A younger boy asked an older girl, clutching onto her jacket with a worried expression on his face. They looked like siblings, maybe 3 to 4 years apart.

"Yes, we will be fine. You don't need to worry, okay?" He nodded and hugged her tightly as we waited anxiously to be called in for our evaluation.

"Luna Black?" I glanced up at the nurse calling my name and followed her as she guided me into a back room. "I will be back in a minute, please have a seat on the bench." She left the room before I had a chance to say anything so I did as I was told.

I looked at the room and sighed, the barren room didn't even have your standard picture on the wall. The whole room gave off a very depressing aura and it made me wonder how the nurses could bear to work here at all. Just sitting in the room made me feel gloomy, I can't imagine what going in and out of these rooms all day would do to your psyche. I looked down at the bottom of the wall and noticed the grime lingering on the paint, a grim reminder of just how many people have been in this room.

I wonder how many people came into this room believe they would survive and just didn't? Did Grandpa sit in this room for his evaluation? Did he even get an evaluation? What about Mom and Dad? Did they have to sit in this dreary room knowing they weren't going to make it?

The nurse came back into the room with a cart full of various medical tools and my mind quickly jumped backed away from those unanswered questions. "Give me your arm, whichever you prefer." She sounded very lifeless so I did as she asked quietly. I watched as she wrapped a band of rubber around my upper arm and poked at the bulging veins.

"You'll only feel a small poke and then it'll all be over," She said with a plain voice, picking up a small needle. Without warning, she stuck the needle in my arm and took out the blood necessary for whatever testing had to be done.

"Have you done this a lot?"

She sighed, "Can you tell?" I nodded. She pulled out the needle and had me hold a piece of gauze over it to help stop the bleeding, "Everyday I have to do the same couple on tests to whoever I get assigned. You start to feel like a robot."

I thought for a moment, "Have you had to do this to anyone that you care about?"

Her eyes glazed over and I noticed she was holding tension in her jaw, "They made me do this to my father." I nodded, she didn't need to explain what had happened to him. "They're really heartless. And I'm getting so tired of it, kid."

A tear slipped down my cheek unknowingly, "Me too. I lost my parents and grandpa because of this. I almost..." My voice cracked, "I almost took my own life." She looked up at me with a worried expression so I quickly continued, "Someone special came around and he saved me from myself. I don't know what I would do without him now."

"Oh, sweetie." She patted my knee, "He must be a great guy." I nodded and she checked her list, "I'll try to make this whole process go as quickly as I can, okay?"

I nodded and followed all of her directions as best as I could. I was making sure to try my hardest for Younghyun. I didn't want to leave him behind, not after he promised to never leave me behind.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

I stood in yet another line, this time we were noticeably higher up in the building and it was much quieter. The sister from before was now in front of me but her brother was no longer in sight. "Where's your brother?"

She looked past her shoulder at me before turning around. She raised her eyebrow at me, "How did you know I had a brother?"

I laughed awkwardly, "I saw him holding onto you in the lower part of the building. He looked scared to be here."

"He's in the other group, the one for the boys. He's going to be fine though, I have no doubts about that."

I nodded, "Are you scared at all?"

She shrugged, "I should be but I'm not." She looked at me for a moment, "You're scared though."

I laughed, "Of course I am. I've already lost all of my family because of this system. But there's still someone else that I can't leave yet." I shook my head, "I think I'm being worried for nothing, I'm a healthy person."

She patted my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be okay then."

The doors swung open and a name was called. She smiled at me and then turned away from to go inside the office.

I stood in silence as I waited for them to call me in next. I will be okay. There is nothing wrong with me. They have no reason to kill me too.

The doors opened again and I was guided into the room. I noticed two rather large men stood guard next to the door and knew they were to make sure no one got away. I looked at the people sat around the room, all of them in suits with extremely intimidating appearances. In the center of it all was Younghyun's father and I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of dread take over my body.

"Luna Black," Someone announced loudly.

"You have a genetic mutation that is believed to make you more susceptible to cancer," A man with slicked-back hair said. "We also have been made aware that you have thought of committing suicide before."

The woman next to him looked me dead in the eye, sending a chill up my spine, "Therefore we have decided that you would likely be a waste of resources."

I felt the color drain from my face. I had the same fate as the rest of my family.

Before I could process this information and do anything with it, I felt someone come behind me and pin my arms behind my back. "You'll only feel a small poke and then it'll all be over," Another man said before I felt a sharp jab in the side of my neck. I tried screaming but the injection took effect far too quickly.

I felt my body grow unbearably heavy and slam against the floor. But I felt no pain, only confusion as a bright light enveloped me. My body felt lightweight once again as a voice called out to me, "Luna, sweetie. You're finally here."

I looked up to see Dad running over to help me back onto my feet, "We weren't sure what exactly would happen to you. We were so scared, sweetie."

I stood up with his help and walked over to where Mom stood with Grandpa at her side. I placed a hand on her belly and smiled, "How could you not tell me about this?"

She just smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace, "We weren't sure if he would survive. The first trimester is always the scariest. We didn't want to get your hopes up."

My eyes widened, "Are you going to be forever pregnant now? How do you already know the gender?"

"Time still passes, the aging process is just different. Some people never age after they enter this place while some get older or younger. Someone told me that you go to your most comfortable era after a while. You can ask for a certain point in your life as well, it's really interesting." She laughed, "And sweetie, this is heaven. I just had to ask an angel and they told me everything I wanted to know. He'll be born when he is ready and everything will go smoothly, I promise."

I nodded, slowly absorbing all this new information. Grandpa wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I've missed you, kiddo." We all began walking past the light and into my new home. "Remind me to thank that boy one day, even if he could only save you for a little bit." Grandpa smiled down at me, "You really worried us, kid. Now let's go check up on that little boyfriend of yours."

"We can do that?" I asked, shocked.

"How else do you think we know about everything that happened?" Dad laughed from behind me.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

"She's gone?" He cried when his father came home, "I thought you said... You promised me you would save her!"

He looked down at the boy and sighed, "I could only save you, Younghyun. It would be suspicious if she was allowed to survive after what she said to that woman."

Younghyun felt the tears roll down his cheeks, "Why? Why did you take away someone I cared so deeply about?"

"Son..."

He brought his hand up to wipe away his tears but Younghyun smacked it away, "Don't you dare touch me ever again."

He cleared his throat, "Fine." He let out a careless sigh and rolled his eyes, "You'll get over this, son. She was just a girl, you'll find someone just like her eventually." He left Younghyun in the kitchen and took the steps up into his room. His father became a very rigid man when he became a government official. He used to be so caring and now he was just so cold to everyone. Even his own family.

Younghyun left the house and entered Luna's, picking up a jacket that was covered in her scent. "I promised to never leave you." He sniffled, "But you never promised that you would never leave me." He held her jacket close to his chest as he broke out into a sob.

He realized that this is what it must've felt like for Luna when she found out her parents had died. Feeling so alone and so sad, like this feeling is never going to end. It's such a hopelessly suffocating feeling to experience, something that he realized he never wanted someone else to have to experience. It's just too painful to withstand.

He felt a soft breeze pass over him despite a lack of windows in the room he was in. He looked around the room for the source but couldn't come up with any normal reason. Suddenly he felt a chill crawl up his spine and he knew he wasn't alone, "Luna?"

The floorboards creaked in front of him, a signal to him that this really was Luna. He wiped away his tears and stared at the ground, "Please don't get mad at me for what I'm going to do." The floorboards creaked again, a ghost of a breeze hitting his shoulder.

He stood up and ran outside of the house, mind working out a plan quickly. He glanced down the street and started running for the city. It was just like the day Luna found out what had happened to her parents. He understood now, why she thought this was her only solution to easing her pain. But he wasn't doing this just to end his pain.

He wanted to make someone else face this pain even after they so carefully avoided it.

He felt like Luna in this moment but he knew it would end differently for him.

He didn't have anyone stopping him from making this decision.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
